


Election night

by Maria1980



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/F, Hillary's gentle side, Women's love, election, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: This is pure fiction. I wrote that one because I love fanfictions with Hillary and other female and there are not a lot of it. I was trying to focused on Hillar's gentle side and how she felt on election night..I know that some of you may think that the main character-Marika is Huma, but it's not. As I said above-pure fiction. Hope you will enjoy my story. This is my first one published here, so please don't be too critical ;-) Sorry for my mistakes. English is not my first language.





	

On the cold November night the mist was gently surronding the Clinton's house at Chappaqua. The quiet outside was so strong, that it seemed to be almost unreal, but inside of the house wasn't meant to be quiet that night. Two nervous, raised voices were coming clearly from the corridor...  
-„So what are you saying Bill? Are you actually saying that these results are my fault?” Hillary's voice was high and sharp. „You think I didn't work hard enough, didn't campaign properly?!”  
-„Of course you haven't! How is it possible that you lost to Trump? Can't you see your own mistakes? Didn't I tell you to visit the swinging states more often? I was repeating constantly, that you should try to convience the people in the red states, and most of all focused on the swinging states. That was your chance for winning by a landslide!”  
-„How dare you even suggest that! You know more than anyone else how hard me and my team were working. Day and night, night and day! We were sleep deprived, constantly exhausted, and you think that I have not done enough? Those elections were designed for me to win them. Nobody has ever worked their ass off like I did! I'm the most qualified person who ever run for president! Man or woman, white or black! You know nobody can compare with me!”-Hillary's face begun to turn red, and her eyes were getting darker form the anger and a feeling of an inner disaster, that she was feeling ever since the results didn't leave any doubts that Trump was leading.  
-„It dosen't matter how hard you've worked. You lost to a dude that is one of the stupidest people in the USA, but he knew how to ran this campaign, he knew how to connect with people, he knew what they wanted to hear and he gave it to them! Where are your competences now? You can throw them away to a garbage disposal! You didn't listen to me when I told you that you should be more open towards people, that you should try to loose a little, try to be less competent and more friendly. People don't want to feel that you are better than they are. They don't want competences, they want a show, a Trump gave it to them!!! What is is so difficult to understand here Hillary? You don't connect with people and everytime I tried to engage in the campaign, you were puttting me aside, telling that this is your turn and your time! And look what have you got! Nothing! We were supposed to be back into the White House and we lost. This presidency was practically yours and you blew it, because you didn't want my advices!”  
-„You are going to teach me how to win a presidency? Who was behind your back when you ran for president? May I remind you where you would have been if I wasn't by your side back then? In the dephts of history as a failed candidate Bill! I made you president! Don't you ever forgot that! I was and I still am your biggest asset! And now you have a nerve to criticize me? Damn you Bill! -Hillary's face was furious and she wasn't going to hide it.  
-„I won the elections twice because I knew how to do it- I had a perfect combination of knowledge and connection with my electorate, you can't do it and you will never be able to, that's why I was president and you will probalby never achieve that, without my help!”  
-„Damn you Bill Clinton! Get out of this house and don't come back! I do not want to see you for another days”- Hillary's rage came to the limit and she grabbed a first thing that was near her-a crystal vase, which was standing on a round table and she threw it in Bill's direction, but Bill's reflex was faster than her throw.  
-„You ar going to far this time” I don't want to see you too...I'm going away and I will have to seriously think if I want to come back. Have fun with yourself Madam almost president”-Bill said madly and he got out of the house, slamming the door.  
Hillary was furious, the anger was flowing inside her..She felt a huge pain in her chest, her shoulders began to fall down and her legs felt like made of a stone..She felt that she is going to fall down in a moment, so she went through a corridor, when she and Bill were shouting at each other and came to the cabinet, which was almost dark and the only light was the fade little lamp which was hanging over the side desk. She came to the window, shaking inside and outside, as this terrible and enormous burden seemed to overwelmhed her. Her head went down, her lips began to tremble as she realized that she was now completly all alone with this..Months of a hard and exhausting fight, the incredible hope that millions of people put in her-that she can and will be the first female president, the devotion of so many different persons-black, white, gay, straight, Muslims, Catholics, men and of course women-they were all united for one goal. Her. Hillary Rodham Clinton. Lawyer. First Lady. Senator. Secretary of State. She embodied the dreams of many people, they all believed in her. They all wanted to see the moment when a first woman in the history of USA becames president. And she failed them. All these hopes were gone now.  
She will maybe never have another chance like that again and felt that it was over. She was about to cry when she hurt a noise in the other corner of a room.  
-„Hillary I'm sorry Am I interrupting you?” -Marika, her personal assistant, the second most important person in her life, after her family, came out of the shadow of the dark room.  
-„Marika, how are you here? I thought you went back home, I din't realize that you were still in the house”.  
-„I had to make some phone calls, you know how many people wanted to speak to you tonight. The phones were ringing all evening”..  
-„I don't want to talk to anybody. Not now, or tomorrow...Did you hear my conversation with Bill? Our fight?”  
-„I did. I'm sorry..I didn't mean to medle between you” That was pretty harsh”  
-„I'm sorry you had to hear this..I just don't know how to deal with things anymore”-Hillary's voice begun to tremble and she felt that she can't stop from crying any longer...-”Marika today I not only lost a presidency, I feel like a lost a life goal. My dreams, everything and now probably I also lost my husband. But it was always like that. Whenever he needed me I was there, but when I needed him I was always alone”...Hillary's voice broke suddenly and she started to cry, her body felt like it couldn't carry on it's weight anymore and she sat down on the nearest couch..  
-”I can't handle it anymore, I don't have strenght”..she cried openly now..  
Seeing this Marika sensed like a thousand of sharp knives are stabbing her heart, as Hillary was the greatest love of her life for many years. She worked for her, lived with her and loved her so much that it was even impossible for anybody to understand. Now all she wanted to do, was to make her feel better, to comfort her. „Hilly” she said softly, using the name that she was using only when they were alone together-”how can I help you, what can I do, please tell me, I can't see you like this, it breaks my heart”  
-„Please hold me, I need it so much now, as I never needed it before.” Hillary was sitting on the couch, huddled, with a face wet from the tears running down her cheeks. Marika immediately holded Hillary so close as it was possible and started to stroke her hair with an incredible tenderness.  
-„Hilly please don't cry..You didn't loose the elections, we don't know the actual results yet, but I'm sure that they will show that you've got more votes”. You are the best and you know it”.  
-„No I'm not. I let everybody down. So many people were working so hard for such a long time. For me. They were beliving in me, supporting me and I let them down.”  
-„Hilly baby you didn't let anybody down, people adore you..Don't you realize that? You are an example, a role model, a hero for millions of little girls and women all over the world. You are so unique and special. Nobody can compare to you.”  
-„Thank you but I don't feel that way right now...Maybe there are millions of women who are admiring me but look at me now, I'm all alone..Even my husband left me alone, instead of supporting me..I'm all alone..” Hillary couldn't stop crying and she swallowed her tears...  
-„No you are not. I'm with you and I will always be here..You are my world Hilly, I won't let anybody hurt you anymore..” Marika gently holded Hillary's face in her hands, she came closer to her and started to kiss every single tear that was running down Hillary's face, whispering to her:  
-”Hilly I love you, you are the one, you are the best and you'll see that one day you will show them all, what you are worth and how extraordinary you are”...  
Hearing how sweet and gentle Marika spokes to her and how she was kissing away all of her tears, Hillary begun to calm down, she felt like a warm, tender, wonderful emotion going through her body and slowly she moved closer to Marika and their lips met. They begun to kiss each other, simultaneously touching their bodies..Marika's lips were caressing Hillary's lips so gently and passionately like in that kiss she wanted to show her how much she loves her. For one moment the whole world stopped for both of them and there was nothing else but their wet, soft, delicate lips touching each other, while their bodies were trembling from the mutual desire they were feeling towards one another...  
They kissed so long, that they had to stop to catch a breath, but they wre still glued to each other and Hillary sensed that she looses her strenght, just put her head again on Marika's chest while Marika was holding her tightly and she was still kissing her forehead and her delicate, silky, blonde hair.  
-„Marika honey thank you for being there for me, I couldn't make it without you tonight. I'm sorry but I don't have a strenght for anything else”. I'm so tired..I love you...”  
-„Hilly baby don't be sorry, I'm gonna be here all the time...I won't let you be alone tonight or ever. You are my heart and my soul, my everything...I love you so much...”  
They wre sitting there quietly for a moment and suddenly Marika hurt that Hillary's breathe returned to a normal pace, she realized that she felt asleep in her arms, so she grabbed a blanket which was lying on the side of the couch and she covered Hillary's body gently with it, still holding her in her arms, she kissed her hair, whispering:  
-„Sleep Hilly, my sweetest angel. You are home now. I'm gonna guard you with my life”  
And so they sat there, alone buttogether, covered with their mutual love- Hillary sleeping and Marika holding her, as the fade light of the morning sun begun to burst trough the window of the cabinet...


End file.
